wolforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy
The wolf hierarchy is a set of ranks in a wolf pack. These are the ranks that wolves can get in a pack, but depending on what pack you are in, the ranks might have different names, or the hierarchy might be a bit different. Alpha There are usually two alphas within a pack, although sometimes there is only one. There can also be one of each gender holding this position. They are normally the active mating pair. They are dominant over all the rest of the pack and what they say should be considered law within their pack. They take an interest in what goes on in their pack, and if they've been away for any length of time then the betas take charge. Other names: King, queen Beta There may be one or two in a pack, usually one of each gender. They may or may not be mates and are second in command. When neither alpha are around they take charge, as it is the responsibility that falls to them. The beta may sometimes test the alphas in skirmishes which are never truly serious and results in little to no damage to either wolf. However, there may come a time when the challenge is serious. Betas often move up to the alpha position if the alpha resigns or is challenged. Other names: Deputy Gamma Those holding this position are third in charge and usually move up to betas if the betas move up to the alpha position, resign, or are challenged. Sometimes, gammas might be older and wiser than most members, but not always. There is usually one or two who fill this position and usually one of each gender. Scout Scouts are messengers in the pack, often passing messages between allies. They also patrol the borders to make sure that there are no enemies. They also serve as spies and may spy on their enemies, risking their lives by doing so, but it is their duty and must make sure that those who need to know are told. Sometimes they work with other ranks like warriors, guardians, and sentries when patrolling. Those who seek this position must be agile, patient and have an even temperament while speaking with other packs. Other names: Messenger, spy, patrol Guardian The job of a guardian is to warn off intruders and are responsible for the safety and well-being of the pack. They have skills with both peace and fighting, although they should resort to violence should peaceful persuasion fail. They sometimes work with warriors, scouts, and sentries. Warrior Warriors are the fighting force of the pack. They often work with guardians, taking direct orders from the alphas in case of a war. The alpha may be the only one to declare war, but the warriors lead the army and make plans for the war. There can be many warriors, and usually two lead ones. Healer Healers are the medics within the pack, healing sick wolves and have a lot of knowledge about herbs. They have vast knowledge about what plants and other natural resources will help cure and heal others. Other names: Shaman, medic Hunter Hunters are the ones who help to sustain the pack with food. There are usually two lead hunters. Hunters make sure that the entire pack is well fed and will not starve. Those who hold this position are loyal and quick to follow orders. They have a lot of stealth and agility and together are able to take down larger prey. Peacekeeper Peacekeepers try to calm those who are angry with one another. The alphas may take them to speak with another pack over starting a treaty. They make sure that no serious fights break out within their pack. Sentry Sentries often work with the guardians and scouts of the pack, and their duty is to keep track of natural resources, finding dens and areas of abundant food for the pack. They also must keep watch of the pack. They keep an eye on the resources such as water and potential den areas. Should an unwelcome visitor infiltrate the pack's territory, they report to the guardians. Mentor The mentors are the tutors of the pack. They know much about the ranks and how to achieve them. They often teach the pups as well as the subordinates and others who might need a bit more knowledge within the pack. Other names: Teacher, tutor, trainer Pup Sitter Pup sitters watch the pups and love to teach the young what they will need to know in the future. However if a pup gets lost or hurt, they are held accountable since the pup should have been under their care at that time. Apprentice These are the subordinates of the pack. Not many packs have apprentices and may automatically give members a rank to start out with, but some packs may make it so new members or yearlings start here and must prove themselves before they are given a better ranking. However they need to be careful and work hard to achieve a higher ranking or they might become an omega. Other names: Subordinate, trainee Omega Omegas are the lowest members of a pack, and they are the scapegoats of the pack. Often they are picked on by the other wolves and are last to eat. Sometimes things may become so bad that they might leave the pack, though there are those who remain to stick it out. Pup Pups are the young of the pack. Depending on the rules of the pack as well as the food is available, the number of pups in a pack may vary.